volcaloidsfandomcom-20200214-history
GUMI
Megpoid (メグッポイド Meguppoido) is a Vocaloid by Internet Co., Ltd.. Her voice is sampled by Megumi Nakajima. The mascot of the software is called Gumi '''(Japanese: グミ) (stylized as '''GUMI). The name "Gumi" is the voice provider Megumi Nakajima's nickname from her childhood. The software name, "Megpoid", was taken from the provider's name, "Megumi." The second half, the "poid", is short for "like Vocaloid," the full implied name of this product is "Megumi-like Vocaloid. Gumi was developed by Internet Co., Ltd. using Yamaha Corporation's Vocaloid 2 synthesizer software. Her voice was created by taking vocal samples from singer Megumi Nakajima at a controlled pitch and tone. On December 11, 2010, the president of Internet Co. announced that Gackpoid, Megpoid, and Lily would be distributed in Taiwan. "Gumi" is a childhood nickname of Megumi Nakajima.1 The software name, "Megpoid", was taken from the provider's name "Megumi." The second half, "ppoid", is a combination of "ppoi" (っぽい: resembling) and "loid": "like Vocaloid". The full implied name of this product is "Megumi-like Vocaloid." Less experienced overseas fans often mislabel GUMI as a "Megpoid" rather than a "VOCALOID" and sometimes dismiss that she is a VOCALOID altogether. Another notable mistake is labeling her name as "Megpoid Gumi" or "Gumi Megpoid". The explanation for both of these mistakes is the confusion over the naming of both software package and VOCALOID. The same issue occurs with Camui Gackpo and his software Gackpoid. The original avatar character of the software was drawn by Masami Yuuki (ゆうきまさみ Yuuki Masami). Her design is often said to be influenced by Ranka Lee's character (one of the first roles done by Megumi Nakajima as seiyuu). Ranka Lee's main outfit (which she wears for the notable song "Seikan Hikou") contains the colors green, yellow, and orange. This has never been officially confirmed, but is still a popular assumption with both Japanese and overseas VOCALOID fans. Her belt buckle incorporates the Tenori-on device's design. GUMI's Megpoid English design has a different direction to previous illustrations. Concerning GUMI's age, during the Extend development, Noboru once tweeted that there was a rough age preferred for GUMI set around the teenage years. However, no official age was ever given to GUMI in her various designs. When writing about the Extend, it was noted the voice could be considered 'extensions' of the age conceptualized for GUMI. GUMI originally did not have much marketing, but since gained enough popularity for further possibilities. She is Internet co, Ltd's most successful VOCALOID and since the launch of VOCALOID3, has seen an increase in merchandise. Originally, GUMI songs were not allowed to be sold on Karen-T. This was later changed when INTERNET Co., gave permission for both her and Gackpo in 2009. Her English version is aimed more at the English-speaking market. This is the first English capable vocal to be purchasable from the VOCALOID shop itself, as well as the developer's own website. Her vocal can be bought by anyone in the USA or the UK, however, other English-speaking countries still cannot purchase it directly. See also: GUMI/Marketing and VOCALOID in other media Trivia * With 17 voicebanks in total, GUMI is currently the VOCALOID with the most voicebanks. With 10 vocals in the package, her V4 complete package also sports the most vocals released within a single package. * GUMI has proven to be quite a popular VOCALOID for MMD model makers and has several models, which is notably more compared to most other VOCALOIDs. One of them is ISAO's model, available by purchase from the Windows 100% magazine and MMD Starter Pack magazine. * The Megpoid English vocal was the 22nd product released for VOCALOID3, putting the total amount of VOCALOID3 releases on par with the number of VOCALOID2s. * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Character Category:Volcaloid Category:Singer Category:Voicebanks